1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus and a server system providing additional information, and more particularly, to a reproduction apparatus to read contents from storage media and to reproduce the read contents and a server system providing additional information that is connected to the reproduction apparatus through a network, a method of providing the additional information, and an information storage medium in which the additional information is recorded
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital storage media such as CDS and DVDs, in which various contents such as audio and video information are recorded, are widely used. In particular, audio contents or video contents are recorded on CD-ROMs, DVD-audio, and DVD-videos, and the CD-ROMs, the DVD-audio, and the DVD-videos are then sold.
There are various additional information related to the audio contents or the video contents. For example, in the case of music videos, additional information could include the words of the songs, personal information items on the singers, contents of recent activities, and other hit songs of a similar genre. However, when a user desires to know such additional information, the user must access other media.